Combo niños El Regreso de mi Amor Soñado
by maxyuniz
Summary: Esto pasa cuando Azul regresa despues de 5 años, ¿Un divino encapuchado? ¿El siguiente nivel de un combo niños? ¿El equipo se unira de nuevo? Es mi primera historia
1. Una Antigua Compañera

Parte 1 "Una antigua compañera"

En una oscura noche con rayos en el cielo 4 chicos se encontraba luchando con no un divino sino algo más extraño, parecía un divino pero encapuchado no podias distinguirlo el solo emanaba una enorme sed de sangre que se sentía como si la felicidad hubiera muerto.

Los chicos entraron al ataque al mismo tiempo que la bestia.

Entrando primero un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojo intenso golpeando al ser con una patada de frente pero el demonio atrapándolo del pie lo lanzo al muro con fuerza rajando el muro entonces entro una chica ojiverde de cabello negro barriéndose contra el demonio quien esquivándolo no vio venir a otra chica rubia y de ojos azules golpeándolo en la cabeza pero sin ningún efecto la bestia envió una gran ráfaga con sus alas mandando a volar a la chica, por ultimo un chico de cabello largo naranja con gran velocidad apareció detrás del demonio, pero el demonio otra ves lo sorprendió ahorcándolo con sus garras, en eso sus 3 compañeros llegan rápidamente y con 3 patadas al mismo tiempo logran que haga soltar a pelianaranjado.

Los 4 chicos echaron auras a su alrededor en diferente color cada uno. El pelianaranjado amarillo, el pelirojo el rojo, la pelinegro verde, y la rubia el Celeste.

Entonces otra vez comenzaron a luchar contra el demonio quien se elevo en el aire pero la rubia también en el aire con una ráfaga enviada con sus manos dejo ciega a la criatura por unos segundos mientras los 3 chicos debajo cargaban un poder cada uno emano un rayo y uniéndose fue lanzado contra el divino quien con un gran grito anulo el rayo; que solo lo hirió levemente

Otra vez ellos brillaron más que con el aura transformándose en seres parte animal parte humano, el pelirojo parte toro, la ojiverde parte iguana, la rubia parte águila y por último el pelianaranjado parte tigrillo.

Esta vez la águila comenzó una pelea aérea con el demonio quien intentando atraparla con su garras ella repelía sus ataques con piruetas en el cielo para después emitir un grito sónico directo hacia él aturdiéndolo, después una iguana siendo catapultada por el toro llego hacia el demonio a quien se le enrollo impidiéndole volar cayendo pesadamente cuando el tigrillo corriendo hacia el demonio se preparo para atacarlo, el demonio se defendió del ataque y con un cabezazo lo derribo.

En vista del fallido ataque el demonio se preparo a atacar comenzando por el toro quien estaba preparado pero no pudo verlo y en un instante por detrás lo golpeo y arrogo hacia un edificio al parecer abandonado. Rápidamente se acerco a la iguana quien con intentar eludirlo termino presa de sus garras mientras la arrogo desde el cielo hacia un lago.

El tigrillo ya se había adelantado y pudo arañar en el rostro al demonio quien enfurecido libero una gran ráfaga mandando a volar al tigrillo y al águila, pero no paso más de 5 segundo cuando él atrapo al águila en el aire y pareciendo el final de esta…

-¡Nooo! Decía un chico de 14 años como cualquiera exceptuando esa gran cabellera naranja más unos ojos verdes oliva.

-Un sueño. Afirmo

-¿Qué sueño más raro? Pero fue tan real. Pensó mientras se levantaba y arreglándose para otro día en la escuela.

Saliendo de su casa fue hacia la casa de al lado y vio salir a una chico pelirojo con ojos de mismo color.

-Serio que cuentas amigo. Decía el pelirojo

-Paco, necesito que tú, Pilar y el maestre me ayuden a descubrir algo.

-¿Algo? Suena importante, pero porque.

-Tuve un sueño muy loco, veras estoy seguro que éramos nosotros y…

-Hola chicos. Decían una vos femenina.

-Ah. Hola Pilar. Justo quería hablaros con los dos.

-A Pilar te esperábamos. Al parecer Serio tuvo una revelación de Morfeo.

- O no Serio lo savia son los extraterrestres se apoderan de tu mente, pronto ponte esta gorra siempre traigo una extra.

-No, gracias Pilar, Paco dijo que solo fue un sueño.

-En serio y porque tanto problema.

-Nos vi a nosotros 3 pero había otra chica muy familiar con nosotros. Pero no recuerdo donde la vi. Nosotros 3 peleábamos junto a esa chica misteriosa contra un poderoso divino, pero diría que esa cosa no se parece mucho a uno de ellos. Parecía un…

- ¿Un monstruo? "Paco

– ¿Un zombi? "Pilar"

– ¿Un fantasma?" Paco"

- ¿Un espectro? "Pilar"

Mientras esto el trío ya había llegado a la escuela. Serio pudo recordar que por sus características más se parecía a…

-Si no tuviera la capucha podría haber distinguido algo pero…"Serio"

-Despreocúpate amigo quizás nosotros vimos divinos haciendo increíbles cosas pero no un encapuchado, eso debió ser tu imaginación. "Paco"

-Eso espero…

-Disculpe…"Escucho Serio desde atrás"

-¿Sí? Respondió Serio mientras volteaba para ver a la persona que lo llamaba

-Eres tú, Serio. Decía la chica sorprendida y alegre de verlo.

-Que bueno volverte a ver. Siguió; pero el chico no supo que decir solo al verla se quedo perplejo.

-Estás más alto. Pero realmente…no has cambiado desde el colegio. Eso me hace feliz. Termino la chica pero el chico mirándola fijamente pensó.

-Es ella. Pensó "Serio"

-¿Me has olvidado? Pregunto decepcionándose un poco.

-¿¡ah!...tú eres, Azul. Respondió nerviosamente.

-¡Sí! Asintió alegremente.

-¿He cambiado? Pregunto Azul de seguro al ver lo que le costó reconocerla.

La vio de arriba abajo, su cabello corto y rubio, unos bellos ojos azules y una hermosa figura

-Creo que estás un poco más alta también. "Serio"

-¿Eso es todo? "Azul"

-Eh, Azul amiga que sorpresa. Dijo llegando Pilar

-Pilar mírate te ves genial, y Paco que tal. Azul

-Peleando con Telmo otra vez. Pilar

- Se ve que no han cambiado nada."Azul"

Entre eso los chicos entraron al salón. Ya en el…

-Chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante su nombre es Azul y viene de Portugal. "Profesora"

-Mucho gusto tal vez muchos no me conozcan, pero viví en esta ciudad hace ya 5 años y espero que podamos ser amigos. "Azul"

-Hey Serio, Azul esta mas linda no es cierto. Decía Miguel al lado.

-De que hablas Miguel, tu también. Serio dile que eso no importa. ¿Serio? "Paco"

-Muy bien niños saquen sus libros de química en la pagina 30. Azul puedes sentarte delante de Serio al parecer a muchos les gusta estar atrás.

-Gracias Señorita Luz.

-¡Serio! "Paco"

-Perdón, que."Serio"

-Que Azul no ha cambiado. "Paco"

-Ah. Bueno, es solo que… "Serio"

-Qué bueno que volvamos a estar juntos chicos, y espero que la profesora sea igual que la señorita soledad. "Azul"

-Si quieres también puedes saludarla. Sigue estando aquí con los de primaria. "Pilar"

Pasaron las clases y reunidos una cuarta amiga se había unido al trío…

-Que sorpresa Azul cuanto tiempo."Paco"

-Lo sé Paco. Yo lamento mucho haberme ido pero no tuve elección."Azul"

-Lo sabemos amiga."Pilar

En eso se toparon con un anciano alto, delgado y de pelo gris

-Hola maestre. Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Maestre Grinto? No es el bibliotecario.

Una cara de susto paso por el trío quien recordó que la niña no savia quien era el anciano verdaderamente.

-Ehhhh…bueno veras niña…yo les enseño…historias y les aconsejo por eso es una costumbre que me llamen así. Dijo Grinto algo nervioso.

-Oh, Azul cuanto tiempo niña que alegría que regresaste, quisiera que me acompañaras pero solo necesito a 3 niños que me ayuden en la biblioteca un momento, acabo de decirle a la profesora que estarán conmigo."Grinto"

-A mí también me alegra verlo Señor Grinto. Bueno amigos luego nos vemos bien."Azul"

-Por supuesto tenemos mucho de qué hablar amiga."Pilar

-Nos vemos cuídate."Serio"

Terminaron mientras se oyó el término del receso y Azul desaparecía.

-Lamento molestarlos niños pero otro divino ha despertado, es su deber detenerlo. "Grinto"

Continuara…..


	2. Otra ves Insecto

Hola aquí tienen la siguiente parte…

Tengo que decir que los personajes le pertenecen por derecho a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelllos

Los niños se pusieron sus mascaras y corrieron hacia la ciudad. Ya hay, vieron una figura muy familiar en medio de la ciudad.

-¿Insecto? Espera no se supone que ya te vencimos antes."Paco"

Vieron en frente de ellos a un escarabajo gigante y sobre él a un pequeño hombrecito verde con una corona verde más grande que el mismo

-Tontos ignorantes, al fin, los Grandes jefes divinos han regresado han regresado, y con él su enorme poder nos liberara. Poco a poco, todos los divinos serán liberados y al fin después de 1000 Años atrás una nueva Guerra divino iniciara ¡Jajajaja! "Insecto"

-¿Estas de broma? "Paco"

-Espera ¿Hay divino de mayos nivel? "Pilar"

Dijo pensando en que con tantos problemas en encerrar a los anteriores, no solo volverán, sino que nuevos divinos más poderosos regresaran.

-Esta será su perdición combo niño, solo consiguieron retrasar el final pero ahora…hey ¡Esa chica es la que destruyo a mi ejercito de insectos anteriormente! "Insecto

Dijo reconociendo a la chica mientras todos veían que las clases habían terminado y viendo a Azul pasar por la esquina.

-Oh no, ¿Tenias que regresar justo cuando Azul ha vuelto? "Serio" (Siempre preocupándose por "Ustedes saben quien")

Dijo Serio algo preocupado.

-Silencio tonto humano solo vine por la combo niña, esa es mi misión. "Insecto

-¡Espera! Azul ya no es un combo niño. "Serio"

-¡Eso no importa! Nuestros líderes la quieren. "Insecto"

-¿Por qué ella? "Paco"

-Eso ni yo lo sé. "Insecto"

-Que haremos, necesitamos el tótem de Azul, se suponía que su poder mantendría a los divinos de su tótem encerrados. "Pilar"

-No nos queda elección tendremos que intentar hacer la explosión sin estar transformados. ¡Combo niños vámonos! "Paco"

-Ustedes no me interesan. ¡Desaparezcan! "Insecto

Dijo antes de atacar a los combo niños y hacerlos retroceder.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Dijimos que ya no es un combo niños! "Paco"

-Y a quien le importa tonto. "Insecto"

-¡Te dijo que la dejes en paz! "Pilar"

Desgraciadamente Azul volteo tras escuchar el alboroto y observo a lo lejos un enorme escarabajo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Como en el anterior capitulo Insecto)

-No escaparas chiquilla. "Insecto

Pero es escarabajo salió disparado hacia la chica quien solo huía viendo como el gran insecto la perseguía. Pero Insecto no vio que los combo niños lo perseguían y Serio el más veloz estaba ya acercándose

-¡No escuchas! ¡Que la dejes en paz! "Serio"

Dijo mientras saltando le dio una patada derribándolo del escarabajo, y permitiendo escapar a Azul.

Mirando después a sus amigos que parecían sorprendidos al verlo. Dándose cuenta Serio de que a su alrededor un aura naranja emanaba a su alrededor.

-Serio ¿Cómo hiciste eso? "Paco"

Pero el, igualmente confuso, no tenía ni la menor idea, más que explicar lo que quería hacer.

-Yo… no sé, solo no quería que atacase a Azul, ya saben cómo le aterran los insectos. "Serio"

Dijo algo apenado…

-¿Crees que puedas hacer una explosión? "Pilar"

-Intentémoslo. "Paco"

En eso los niños se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre insecto quien parecía aun aturdido.

-Qué extraño ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarme sin estar transformado? "Pilar"

-¿Listos? "Paco"

-¡Combo niños súper explosión!

Dijeron entonces los 3 chicos lanzaron un rayo cada uno directo hacia Insecto quien se fue encerrado en otro cubo que hielo.

-¡Noooooo! Este ni siquiera es el comienzo combo niños, no saben lo que les espera. "Insecto"

Dijo mientras los chicos agotados solo se sentaron, menos Serio quien se desmayo al solo ver que se había terminado

-¡Serio! "Pilar"

-¡Serio amigo resiste! "Paco"

-Llevémoslo con el maestre él sabrá que hacer "Pilar

Dijeron mientras que Paco lo cargaba en sus hombros y hecho a correr hacia el recinto

-Hola niños. "Grinto"

-Maestre Serio se desmayo. "Pilar"

-¿Que fue lo que paso? "Grinto"

-Insecto, él regreso y quiso ir a por Azul pero Serio apareció y de pronto un aura naranja salió alrededor de él. Tuvimos que hacer la explosión sin transformarnos. Aunque logramos encerrar a Insecto, Serio se desmayo. "Paco"

-Ya veo, descuiden niños él estará bien, solo necesita descansar. Escúchenme niños. "Grinto"

En eso un momento de silencio.

-Veo que no hay elección. Azul deberá volver a ser un Combo Niño. "Azul"

-¿Qué? "Dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos perplejos"

-Pero Maestre usted nos dijo que por su seguridad ella ya no podía… "Paco

-Lo sé Paco; pero sin ella poco podremos hacer para lo que se aproxima. Mañana les contare a los 4 que está pasando; por ahora descansen, veo que Serio no es el único exhausto aquí. "Grinto"

Dijo viéndolos agotados; se retiraron y Serio fue transportado hasta su evitación.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Azul una combo niño de nuevo? "Serio"

Dijo un pelianaranjado sorprendido y emocionado junto a otro pelirrojo y otra pelinegro y ojiverde

-Sí. "Pilar"

-Después de tanto tiempo… "Serio"

-Sí, y pensar que ni la reconociste. "Paco"

-Yo no quería, pero recordarla me… "Serio"

-Hola chicos"Azul"

-Ah Azul que sorpresa. "Serio"

-Oigan debieron haberme visto ayer; un insecto gigante me ataco y tuve que huir hasta que un destello naranja hizo que el insecto desapareciera. "Azul"

-Azul no digas bromas; insectos gigantes por favor. Dijo "Paco" calmándola, pensando que no era el momento.

-Si amiga. ¿Segura que no fue un sueño? Creo que los extraterrestres de verdad nos están invadiendo y te hacen alucinar. "Pilar"

-Serio, tu si me crees verdad "Azul"

-Eh…yo bueno, claro que si Azul. "Serio"

-Gracias."Azul"

-Bueno apresúrense…"Paco"

Ya en la escuela…

-Hola niños. "Grinto"

-Hola Ma…Señor Grinto. Dijeron los "3 chicos" corrigiendo esta vez lo dicho

-Pilar, Paco, Serio y Azul, necesito que vengan con migo a la biblioteca

-¿Qué? Pero maestre no es muy pronto. Dijo "Serio" sin saber que hoy era el día.

-¿Maestre? "Azul"

-Olvida eso Azul. Verán unos niños dejaron hecho un desastre la biblioteca y necesito que me ayuden ahora antes de que el director sepa que pasó. Ya informe a la maestra y no hay ningún problema.

-Claro chicos vamos; Azul hay podrás contarme como te fue en estos 5 años."Pilar"

Entonces los 4 chicos se pusieron en marcha a la biblioteca…Ya llegando…

-Bien comencemos "Grinto"

-¿Esta biblioteca? No está desordenada. ¿Qué pasa aquí? "Azul"

Y en eso se escucho el toque del bastón y que todos vean una luz para instantáneamente aparecer en el recinto.

-Qué bueno que volviste amiga; ten esto te pertenece, pero primero… "Pilar"

Mientras sacaba una máscara de color nueva color Celeste brillante y la ponía en el suelo en medio del recinto.

-Un momento, de que se trata todo esto. "Azul"

-Combo niños, preparados, iniciar el ritual. "Grinto"

Todos se colocaron alrededor de Azul arrodillándose, cuando un brillo que comenzó a emanar de la máscara celeste se elevo en el aire justo arriba de Azul.

-Listos Maestre. "Dijeron los 3"

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo? "Azul"

-Ho gran antepasado del Águila, símbolo del cielo, permite que tu poder vuelva a esta chica, y con ello, "sus recuerdos". (No quería copiar ningún ritual de otra historia por respeto a ellos, disculpen no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

Dicho esto, de la máscara, un rayo de luz cayó hacia la chica quien cerró los ojos solo para cuando se había terminado, abriéndolos y viendo a los 3, por fin recordó.

-¿Chicos? Ustedes...Digo, nosotros…Ho Dios el insecto de ayer y… ¿Serio fue el que?

Razonando rápidamente sabiendo que el color naranja era de Serio.

-Bienvenida Azul. Esto te pertenece. Dijo "Pilar" entregándole en sus manos su antigua mascara.

-Por fin recordaste. "Serio"

-Gracias Serio, por todo. "Azul"

-Descuida, savia que no te hubiera gustado volver a enfrentarlo. Dijo otra vez apenado "Serio".

-Niños, luego tendrán tiempo de discutir niños. Que nadie haya liberado a insecto solo significa una cosa. Los líderes divinos han regresado."Grinto"

-Es cierto, oímos a insecto hablar sobre ello. "Paco"

-Verán niños. Estos divinos líderes sobrepasan el nivel 3, y temo que ni la súper explosión los encierra. "Grinto"

-Entonces que haremos para detenerlos. "Pilar"

-Pues a igual que ellos. Aumentaran su nivel. "Grinto"

-¿Aumentar? "Paco"

-Es hora de que pasen al siguiente nivel, el nivel de Combo Guerrero.

-¿Combo guerrero? "Pilar"

-Es el siguiente nivel del combo niño, en una determinada edad uno aumenta su nivel, y el último es el de maestre. "Azul"

-Así es Azul, al parecer no has cambiado, sigues siendo la más inteligente y lista. "Grinto"

-Es cierto Azul. "Pilar"

-No es para tanto. "Azul" Dijo ruborizada.

-Verán niños, Diadoro y Gómez eran los que liberaban divinos ¿no?

-Sí. "Paco"

-Ahora los divinos se liberaran a cualquier hora y hasta 3 divinos seguidos podrían liberarse

-Pero ¿quién los libera?

-Los líderes del que hablo Insecto…son los que esta desgarrando los portales y fue así como insecto volvió.

-Pero maestre apenas podemos con un divino.

-Es por eso que yo les enseñare a hacer a explosión maestra.

-¿Explosión maestra? "Paco"

- Se refiere a la explosión que uso con insecto, búfalo y duplico juntos. "Azul"

-Así es Azul, pero temo que la explosión es lo único que les enseñare. Yo ya no debo enseñarles.

Continuara…..


	3. Una Extraña Deceptiva

Aquí tienen la siguiente parte: No se si tarde demasiado pero esta ves si me decidí y estoy de madrugada pero al fin aquí esta.

Tengo que decir que los personajes le pertenecen por derecho a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelllos

-¡¿Que? "Dijeron los 4"

-Maestre porque… "Pilar"

-Deben obedecer a su maestre y confiar en el mocoso. "Cabeza"

-Maestre diga nos por favor. "Azul"

-No lo entendemos, ¿porque ya no quiere enseñarnos? "Paco"

-Porque nos dice eso maestre. "Serio"

-Tranquilos Niños. Cabeza se encargara de enseñarles en mi ausencia. Solo les pido que confíen en mí. "Grinto"

-Azul, tu mas que nadie debe entenderlo puesto que eres la mas lista.

-No, no puedo; maestre ¿Por qué? "Azul"

-Veo que Necesitaran un tiempo para pensarlo. Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento para la "explosión maestra". Ahora deben ir a clases. "Grinto"

Y retirándose conmocionados sin saber por las palabras de su maestre los cuatro buscaban alguna razón por la que pasase esto. En el salón una jovencita meditaba acerca las palabras de su maestre.

-"¿Por qué el maestre nos diría eso? Apuesto sabe que algo pasara. Y sí le pasa algo." Pensaba "Azul"

-¿Azul? "Serio" Dijo haciéndola reaccionar

-Perdón, Serio que sucede.

-Estoy seguro que no somos los únicos que piensan lo mismo. Dijo mirando a Paco y pilar con la misma cara pensativa que la de azul.

Todos sabían que algo pasaba.

-Sabes, yo confió en el maestre

-Yo también. "Serio"

-El me envió a Portugal para estar a salvo de ese divino; recuerdas… "Azul"

Haciendo recordar a Serio lo sucedido en ese tiempo.

"Hace 5 Años" (Aun no puedo mostrar esa batalla pero les presento lo ocurrido desde otra perspectiva)

En Nova Nizza, sobre una montaña y dentro de una cueva oscura.

-Gómez ¿Estas seguro de que este es el portal del divino elemental del que dices? "Diadoro"

-Claro jefe. Los divinos elementales son los mas poderosos y destructivos que existen. Con este casco de control mental lo dominaremos y cuando ataque usted lo detendrá siendo el héroe de la ciudad. "Gomez"

-Tonto, ese truco ya lo hiciste recuerdas y los combo niños lo derrotaron antes recuerdas. "Diadoro"

-Se equivoca jefe. Este divino no es igual a cualquiera, estos fueron los creadores del mundo divino. Mucho más poderosos y destructivos. "Gomez"

-Y porque no los liberamos primero. "Diadoro"

-Pero jefe ellos tiene tanto poder que mis inventos antiguos hubieran sido obsoletos y además es imposible razonar con ellos. "Gomez"

-Bueno entonces que esperas, ¡libéralo! "Diadoro"

Y con su casco Gómez lanzo un rayo directo a un dibujo de un hombre con cabeza de halcón. Pero nada pasaba.

"En el mundo divino" "Hace 5 Años"

-Y como va la búsqueda de tus alas Febéo "XXXXX"

-Mira quien habla Dessel. El que dijo que algún día tendría los 9 elementos. Vaya fracasado. "Febeo"

-¡Cállate! "Dessel" Dijo mientras brotaba una esfera negra donde estaba una persona alta, de cabello blanco y ojos azules con 2 alas de ángel con una mascara de color Celeste Cielo.

-Nunca dije cuando seria. EL tiempo es lo de menos para nosotros. "Dessel"

En eso un portal aparece en frente del divino ANGEL

-Que humanos tan patéticos. Creyendo que podrán controlar a gran Febeo el divino del Elemento del aire. "Febeo"

-Tal ves e interese saber que una combo niña tiene esas alas que tanto buscas. "Dessel

-Alas mitad humanas ehh… No me interesan unas alas mortales. "Febeo"

-Y porque no las pones a prueba… Trae aquí a la niña y si las alas no te sirven yo a cambio te daré otras 2 alas divino. "Dessel"

-A que viene tanta generosidad de parte del divino del "Vacio". "Febeo"

-Si no te interesa vete y sigue buscando tus alas por la eternidad. "Dessel"

En eso "Febéo" comienza a adentrarse en el portal…

"Ya devuelta al Presente con nuestros amigos"

-Como olvidarlo, fue el primer divino al que no vencimos. "Serio"

-Y después de eso te fuiste, ya que al encerrarlo por la fuerza el divino volvería cuando quisiese. "Serio"

-Aunque la idea de Grinto funcionara, no entiendo que quería un divino contigo. "Serio"

"Después de las clases; en el descanso"

-Espérenme "Pilar"

-Y…Ya pensaron en algo "Pilar"

-Nada "Azul"

-Que cabeza ¿nos enseñe? En serio, el maestre jamás diría eso sin tener otra opción "Paco"

-Y si así es."Pilar"

-Como que ¿así es? No es como si desapareciera. "Paco"

-Paco calmate, el sabe lo que hace. "Serio"

-Perdón, es que tanto tiempo entrenando y al parecer no avanzamos. "Paco"

-Aun nos falta mucho. "Azul"

-Pilar como puedes comer en un momento así. "Serio"

-Que tiene, un helado de pistache es lo mejor para levantar el ánimo. "Pilar"

-Tu también pilar estas como si nada pasara. "Paco"

-No. Mas bien pareces el único que no lo entiende. "Pilar"

Al instante una Cabeza broto de la mochila de la pelianaranjado.

-¡Emergencia! "Cabeza"

-¡ahh! "Serio"

-Un divino anda suelto "Cabeza"

-Maestre tenga cuidado que alguien lo vea. "Azul"

-andando holgazanes."Cabeza

-Azul será mejor que te quedes con esto. Dijo la pelinegro entregándole a la rubia un aparato en sus manos. "Pilar"

-Tu divino berry nos fue de gran ayuda cuando te fuiste. Pero ahora esto te pertenece "Pilar"

-Gracias Pilar. "Azul" Dijo mientras la pelinegro le entregaba el artefacto con una sonrisa correspondiendo la otra.

Y poniéndose sus mascaras se dirigieron a la ciudad…

Ya en la ciudad vieron como está estaba siendo atacada por un ogro enorme quien destruía todo lo que se le atravesase.

-Que bueno que es un divino diferente. Pensé que tendríamos que devolverlos a todos de nuevo. "Paco"

-Paco me temo que este divino es deceptiva "Azul"

-No de nuevo "Serio"

-Calma no caeremos en sus trucos de nuevo "Pilar"

Sin previo aviso Deceptiva arremetió contra los combo niños quienes a justas esquivaron el golpe pero no vieron venir el otro del lado contrario embistiéndolos

-¿Se encuentran bien? "Pilar"

-¿Alguien vio mi apéndice? "Serio"

-¿Y Azul? "Pilar" pero cuando volteo vio como estaba siendo sostenida por la divina "

-Lo es nada personal niña pero me llevare esto. "Deceptiva" Mientras le sacaba de su bolsillo el divino berry

-Y no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes quienes me enviaron al mundo divino. "Deceptiva"

-Vaya, se ve que somos muy populares hay "Pilar"

-No en el buen sentido Pilar "Paco"

-Estoy cansado. "Paco" Dijo levantando a sus amigos.

-Ahora veras divina. ¡Combo Niños Va…! Eh, a donde se fue. Solo viendo a Azul en el suelo "Paco"

-Mientras gritabas se convirtió en halcón y huyo. "Pilar"

-Al menos la ciudad esta asalvo. "Azul"

-Pero sin el divino Berry será mas difícil encontrarla "Serio"

-Que divina tan cobarde. "Paco"

-Tal ves no quería pelear. "Serio"

-Al parecer ella quería el divino berry, pero no entiendo para que. "Azul"

-Tenemos que ver al maestre Grinto "Paco"

-Diras al maestre Cabeza. "Pilar"

-No me lo recuerdes. "Paco"

-El descanso casi termina será mejor que volvamos a clases. "Azul"

-Si, mejor nos damos prisa "Serio"

-Luego diremos lo que paso al maestre después."Serio"

Llegando a tiempo a la escuela…Cuando llegaron

-Oigan donde estaban, la señorita luz nos informo que por orden del director tomemos el resto del día. "Miguel"

-¿Hablamos del mismo director que jamás sonríe y que solo nos deja mas tarea? "Paco"

-Te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza Miguel "Serio"

-Es en serio; no tengo mucho tiempo, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, oí rumores de que la cuarta combo niño ha regresado y necesito confirmarlo. Ha cierto, que bueno que hayas vuelto Azul, adiós. "Miguel"

-Para ser nuestro fan numero uno, es corto de observación "Serio"

-Y ahora que, le avisamos al maestre Grinto. "Paco"

-Diras al Maestre Cabeza. "Pilar"

-Lo que sea. "Paco"

-Sera mejor que nos tomemos el día libre "Serio"

-Si, el propio maestre dijo lo mismo, supongo que tiene razón "Azul"

-Si, siempre la tiene… "Pilar

Sin más que decir nuestros amigos con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza se retiraron cada uno. Mañana les espera un nuevo entrenamiento…

Continuara….


	4. Compañeros Misteriosos

Tengo que decir que los personajes le pertenecen por derecho a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelllos.

Capitulo 4: Los desconocidos

A la mañana siguiente un chico pelianaranjado iba caminando por la calle hacia su escuela.

-"Tengo que darme prisa o llegare tarde" "Serio" Dijo acelerando un poco el paso.

-"¿Porque siento que no estoy solo?".Penso

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Hecho una mirada detrás alcanzando a ver lo que parecía un chico con uniforme celeste pero con un chaleco negro y una gorra negra.

-(¿Quien será esa persona?) (¿Que gana con seguirme?). "Serio"

Tomando un momento para pensar Serio hecho a correr volteando rápidamente a una esquina la cual daba a la escuela, deteniéndose y esperándolo.

Cuando a la vuelta de la esquina se topo con el intruso. Pudo sorprenderlo y sosteniéndolo.

-Te tengo, dime que quieres de mí. "Serio" Sacudiéndolo haciendo que su gorra se caiga; provocando la caída de un largo cabello lacio celeste y unos ojos Azules.

-Oye suéltame. "Chica Misteriosa"

-¿Eres una chica? "Serio" Hubo algo se silencio

-¿Por qué me persigues?

-Perdon, soy nueva en la ciudad.

-¿Y que pasa con esa chaqueta y la gorra?

- Es ropa normal, de donde vengo hace mucho frio.

"Serio" Mirándola fijamente.

-Ya veo que eres nueva, y hacia donde te diriges

-Hacia una tal escuela Benjamín

-No hay problema mira aquí es. "Serio"

-Gracias, por cierto me llamo Misa. "Misa"

-(No parece rara).Penso Serio

-¿Porque no vienes, se que ser nueva no a de ser fácil? "Serio"

-Gracias, pero estoy esperando a alguien.

-Ya veo. Perdón pero mis clases ya comienzan, tal ves luego "diciendo Serio alejándose dirigiéndose hacia la escuela"

-¡Nos vemos, chico misterioso!

-(Una nueva alumna) De donde será…

Y así nuestro personaje se va hacia la escuela donde ya se encontraban casi todos.

-Buenos días Serio.

-Hola, Azul.

1 minuto habían estado en silencio y la rubia sin saber el porque de este silencio de su amigo…

-Que te pasa.

-No nada. ¿Donde están Paco y Pilar?

Justo entonces los dos entran juntos con la Señorita Luz. Aunque se veía como Paco estaba apoyado sobre Pilar y cojeando…

-Como se te ocurre retar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

-Al menos me hubieras apoyado.

-No era ellá, y además tú empezaste.

-Porque nos estaba siguiendo…

-Los dos ya siéntense. ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir a la enfermería Paco?

-No señorita esto no es nada. "Paco" Pero al pisar con el pie izquierdo

-¡Aaau! "Paco" Brotando una lagrimita.

-Es suficiente Paco te llevare a la enfermería ahora mismo "Señorita luz" Llevándose a Paco con el seño fruncido.

Mientras en el salón

-¿Y que le paso a Paco? Pilar

-Nos topamos con un chico nuevo pero muy guapo saben, pero según Paco el nos estaba siguiendo.

-¿Siguiendo? "Azul"

-Cuando llegamos a la escuela Paco cansado comenzó a hacer mil preguntas y acusaciones. El chico se disculpo, pero de un momento a otro Paco lo ataco. Segun el porque era deceptiva.

-¿En serio? "Azul"

-Si; y aunque el chico nego diciendo que no conocia a ninguna deceptiva. Paco lo acorralo en una esquina y arremetio con una patada voladora.

-¿Y tu?

-Que no era ellá. Conosco a Deceptiva. Pero Paco no me escucho. El fin el chico se agacho y hecho a correr.

En eso se abre la puerta…y entra la señorita Luz.

-Atención niños…día recibiremos a dos alumnos nuevos de intercambio. Adelante…

-¿Dos estudiantes? "Pilar"

-¿Quiénes serán? "Azul"

-Adelante… "Señorita Luz"

Entraron al salón la chica (ya sabrán quien es) y otro chico con cabello rubio y ojos rojos de pantalón marrón con un polo rojo

-Ellos son Reí y misa. "Señorita Luz"

-Les pido que los háganlos sentir bienvenidos "Luz"

-Hola, soy misa es un placer. "Misa"

-Y yo soy Reí. "Rei"

-Es el, es el chico que estaba con Paco "Pilar

-Guau si que es guapo, no se porque me recuerda a alguien. "Azul"

-(Es la chica, pero quien es… espera dijo ¿Guapo?) Penso Serio y ni bien vio atrás a Perla y Mili con corazones en los ojos.

-Bien veamos… misa porque no te sientas al lado de Serio; y Reí… hay un sitio frente a Pilar. Ambos se sentaron es sus respectivos sitios…

-Hola engaños.

-Estas siguiéndome

-Te dije que era nueva

-No me has respondido

-Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre.

En eso Serio aunque con la idea de que pudiera ser deceptiva, dudando un momento.

-Soy Serio. "Serio" Con la mirada fija en Misa

-Es un placer Serio

- Así que… tu venias con ese chico

-Sip, vinimos juntos a Nova Nizza como estudiantes de intercambio.

En cuanto al otro chico…...

-Disculpa me prestas un bolígrafo. "Rei"

-Si, claro. "Pilar"

-Por cierto, lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu amigo, no fue intencional en serio. "Rei"

-Descuida el se lo busco. "Pilar"

-Espero que este bien "Rei"

Justo alguien entra a la clase...El director…

-Perdone Director Bronca pero Paco no se encuentra. "Serio"

-Señorita Luz puede venir un la alumna Azul a mi oficina. "Director Bronca"

-¿Qué? ¿A mi? Dijo "Azul" perpleja.

-(¿A ella?) Pensaron todos.

-Si. Necesito hacerle una preguntas señorita. "Bronca"

-Azul. Será mejor que vayas. "Luz"

-¿Por qué Azul? Paco seria mas apropiado "Pilar"

-Tal vez deba ir. "Serio"

-Serio, Azul ya no es una niña. "Pilar"

-Lo se (Lo se muy bien) Penso. "Serio"

Continuara...

Se dieron con la sorpresa- no esperaban que


End file.
